


Water Fight

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Baby!F1 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby!F1, Gen, Nursery School, Preschool, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baby!F1 kids are back and this time it's a hot summers day and Miss Kaltenborn has let them have a water fight.</p><p>Inspired slightly by <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121543849583/imagine-all-of-your-otps-ot3s-etc-all-in-a-huge">this</a> OTP Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Fight

It was hot in school today. Marcus had his favourite t-shirt on - one with all the super heroes on. Even Carlos had said he liked it, and Carlos hadn't spoken to Marcus since he wouldn't crash cars when they played together.

Miss Kaltenborn had wheeled all of the water trays into the playground and filled them with water, making some of the older students stand by them and help the younger ones to fill guns and balloons and buckets.

They were having a water fight.

Carlos and Felipe were put in charge of one of the water trays and they'd managed to sneak some of the sand pit buckets in with them. Every time anyone approached their tray to re-fill their guns, they threw water from the buckets, completely drenching everyone and laughing together.

Jolyon had another of the trays and lots of balloons and a funny thing that he kept pumping to fill the balloons with water. Marcus had been worried that they would burst when they floated into something, but he quickly learnt that they didn't float with water in them. His shoes were wet now and it made his socks feel funny and his shoes make strange noises.

"Bang, bang," Max shouted, squeezing the trigger of his water gun over and over, "Bang!"

He laughed loudly, running across from the opposite side of the playground to join Marcus by Jolyon's tray.

"This fun," he giggled, aiming the gun at Jolyon and shooting him.

"Max, you need water," Jolyon said, noticing that Max's gun wasn't squirting liquid anymore, "Pass it here."

"No!" Max shouted, "My gun. Shoots fine."

He ran off again, firing his gun at the other toddlers, not caring that he wasn't getting anybody wet. The speed at which he moved helped him avoid the amount of water bombs that were thrown at him from behind various pieces of apparatus that were scattered around the play area.

Marcus stepped back, trying not to get his shorts wet as several hit the pavement in front of him and exploded. He lifted his gun up and passed it to Jolyon.

"I have more water pease, Jobblyon?" he said, grinning a toothy smile and closing his eyes - it seemed to work with his Gran when she had sweeties.

Jolyon took the gun and placed it under the water. Marcus laughed at the bubbles that popped on the surface as it filled. The older boy handed the gun back to Marcus and pointed out two of the other toddlers that were hiding in a bush by the corner of the playground.

"Go get them," he said, smiling as Marcus clung to the wall and tried to avoid being caught by water bombs or other kids with guns.

When one of the students came close to him, he screamed and ran back towards Jolyon, aiming his gun randomly and pulling the trigger. Water shot from the end of the gun, but just as much, streamed through the hole around the trigger and dripped down his fingers and up his arm, which was held above his head.

He squealed at how cold it was, dropping the gun and jumping away from it, holding his arm out in front of him, afraid to get his t-shirt wet.

Max ran up to him, panting as he caught his breath. He'd managed to run so fast that he was still perfectly dry.

"Arm wet," Marcus said, thrusting it in front of his friend, who jumped back, not wanting to get wet himself, "Need towerul."

A water bomb flew over their heads and smashed on the wall beside them. They both screamed and ran away from it, drips of water landing in their hair but otherwise missing them.

They ran towards Jolyon, who laughed as Marcus tried to hide between his legs and Max dived under his water tray.

"Stay dwy here," Max said, reaching for Marcus' hand and pulling him under the tray with him, "Nobody see us down here."

Marcus realised that it was true. Under the table nobody would be able to see them and they'd be safe from the water. He stroked his t-shirt, glad that his super heroes would be safe.

They crouched quietly under the tray, watching the other toddlers get soaked by their friends and thankful they were well hidden.

"Hey Max, Marcus," Jolyon said, suddenly ducking down to the younger boys level.

They both turned around to face him. He held two huge water guns, one in either hand, and squeezed the triggers, squirting them both in the face as he laughed loudly.

Max screamed, trying to jump up, and hit his head on the bottom of the tray which tipped over and poured it's contents over Marcus, who had fallen over backwards.

"MY T-SHIRT!" he screamed loudly, jumping to his feet, his shoes squelching from all the water and his shorts dripping wet. 

He grabbed the bottom of his tshirt and pulled it over his head, holding it out and shaking it to try and dry it.

"YOU MADE MY T-SHIRT WET!" he cried, looking between Jolyon and Max, "My favourlit t-shirt!"

Max couldn't tell if he was crying since he was so covered in water, but he suspected he was. Marcus seemed to cry a lot and Max didn't like it went Marcus was sad.

"I got wet too," Max said, pouting and wafting the t-shirt in hope that it would help to make it dry again, "I your favlouwit fweind."

Marcus looked at Max through tear-blurred eyes and saw that the water was dripping from his hair and his chin. His t-shirt and jeans were wet too. Even Jolyon was wet, though only the bottom of his trousers.

"My favourlit fweind wet too," Marcus wailed, pointing at Max as though Jolyon didn't know he was there.

"Oh dear," Miss Kaltenborn laughed, walking over towards the three boys, "What happened here?"

"Got wet," Marcus replied, holding his t-shirt out to her, "Iyern Man can't get wet. Hulk no like either. And Max wet too. Max my favourlit fweind."

He pouted as the teacher took his shirt and wrung it out, water pouring down onto the playground.

"I think we need to change into our spare clothes, boys," the teacher said, holding out her hand for Marcus and Max, "Your mummies put some clothes in your bag. Shall we get you changed?"

Max nodded, the water still dripping from his cheeks, though he grinned because Marcus said he was his favourite friend.

Marcus followed the teacher across the playground slowly, but suddenly grinned, the water forgotten as he let go of Miss Kaltenborn's hand and raced back towards the classroom to fetch his bag.

He remembered now! His Mum had packed his _other_ favourite t-shirt too and that one was cooler than super heroes. 

That one had a Ferrari on it!

**Author's Note:**

> (i still plan to write the Toro Brosso vs Dan^2 water fight, this one just came a little easier to write right now. i promise the other one by the end of the week!)


End file.
